


First Kiss

by MarshaDecamiro



Series: PreciousMetal Moments [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, One Word Prompt Meme, One Word Prompts, Post-Emerald Arc, Preciousmetalshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8022160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshaDecamiro/pseuds/MarshaDecamiro
Summary: Their first kiss was nothing special.





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I was having some preciousmetalshipping feelings after re-reading the Emerald Arc (i love this arc so much) and this sort of happened. So I'm sort of shoving my Intro to Engineering assignments to the side so I can write this short little piece for my otp. 
> 
> It's unbeta'd so sorry about that everyone. I tried to catch as many of my own mistakes as possible. I'll post the beta'd version of this later today hopefully after I'm done with my assignment. 110% sure that I sure as hell messed up somewhere tho.

Their first kiss was nothing special. It had happened after the events of the battle against Guile Hideout and bringing peace to the Battle Frontier. Gold had pulled him to the side, tucked away in a corner away from the other Dex Holders and the large group of guest that had suddenly appeared at the Frontier from due to Scott's wish he'd made with the final empty slip that Jirachi had left. 

Silver's back was against the wall and Gold slowly invading his personal space. Gold's eyes held none of his usual upbeat cheerfulness in them, but was instead replaced by one of determination. Something that he had seen hen he had given Lugia and Ho-oh's feather's to Crystal and Silver before going after the Masked Man on his own. Slowly Gold inched closer to his face, Silver could smell that familiar spicy scent of whatever sort of body spray he used.

Then that's when it happened. 

No words were exchanged between the two of them before Gold's lips were smashed against his, the sensation of their teeth hitting together sending chills down his spine. It was sloppy, a silent exchange of feelings and the other's saliva. Gold's fingers carding through his hair and massaging his scalp sent a pleasant tingle through his spine that made is toes curl in response to the warmth pooling in his stomach. Gold would change position of their kiss before claiming his lips once more. No words were exchanged during this moment, a moment where all Silver could hear was their combined ragged breathing from not stopping to take in a deep breath of air. 

Not once did Silver return any of the kisses during this frenzied display of emotion from Gold. What felt like an eternity came to an end and Gold pulled away from him, his face becoming a bright red color before he started stumbling over his words, apologizing before running away to find one of the other Dex Holders or to just get away in general Silver wasn't sure. Gold's personality changed at the drop of a hat one second he's determined and kissing him like theirs no tomorrow, and then he's a mess and running away from him to God knows where.

Leaving Silver standing there, out of breath most likely a mess himself and with kiss swollen lips. Running his hand across his lips he could still feel the sensation of Gold's lips on his own. 

Their first kiss was nothing special, but... it was something that Silver would cherish.


End file.
